Bloody Trails
by Bloo.VS.Pink
Summary: Captured and abused by Bad Bloods two fraythers, Agrona and Maura, are forced upon a Bad Bloods ship and are forced to do devious tasks for them in order to continue living. Agrona and Maura never thought they would find love there, but the question is will it last or will it come to a bloody end.


Okay Hi guys this is my first fanfic so im going to try my best. The story is about two female Fraythers going on a journey with four yaujta predators. Fraythers are creatures with extremely sharp claws and fangs and a long tail, amazing strength, blood red eyes and black streaks running from there eyes to their chin just like Uquiorra from Bleach. Lots of blood by the way. PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: I do Not own AVP i only own my characters

Agrona's POV

"Hey Agrona" "What" "Do you see that family there" "Yeah...they're in our territory and they wont live to see another day,at least...not with us around" "Great, glad we fill the same." They both hopped down from the tree they were hanging from and made their way to the cabin the family was staying in but stopped when they heard rustles coming from a direction to their right they stopped. A loud female voice rang out through the forest. "Hey,Kelly did you get my other message,because Jennifer is being a bitch and wont tell me if she told you about the cheerleading camp...so call me when you can." 'I guess the prey is coming to us this time' I thought to my self. No one smart enough would walk through parts of these forest alone."I guess she's new to this town" I said turning around to face Maura and she smirked."Well, lets give her a nice welcome."

We moved around sneaking closer to the girl and brushing by every branch we could just to scare her. "Wh-Who's there?" I chuckled a laugh that echoed in the forest. "What do you want?" she tried again. I moved down next to her without her knowing it and purred in her ear "You know, you shouldnt be walking the forest alone." She turned around in fear but was grabbed by Maura by the throat. "Aghh..uh I Ca-uh agh...I can't bre-Breath." she struggled against Maura and I bared my fangs as the girl pulled out a pocket knife. Ha, like that was going to do anything. She moved her hand around trying to slice and Maura. Maura let go of the girl and as soon as she turned around to run I lunged at her fangs bared and Maura on the other side doing the same thing. I slashed at her face creating a long deep bloodied mark on her face. She fell to the ground and screamed.

It was loud and beautiful and sent a rush through my body. IT WAS WONDERFUL. I sank my claws into her stomach and pulled back, also pulling out a few intestines in the process. Plunging into her stomach again I noticed Maura sink her teeth into the poor girls throat and rip it open. And oh she was dead. There was blood everywhere and her wonderful screaming had stopped. My eyes gleamed as i looked down at her body. We didn't even know her name. I stood up next to Maura and noticed my clothes along with the wraps I keep around my feet(because I don't wear shoes) were soaked in blood.

"This is what you get for no wearing shoes...Kali" I growled hearing her call me by that name. "Oh shut-uh did you hear that" I said facing her. "Hear what." "Shhhhhh" There was a clicking noise and then a growl. "Do you hear it now" "Yeah, Yeah I do." It grew louder and louder as if it was surrounding us. I growled trying to scare whatever was out there.'Maybe It's that girl's family, maybe they heard her scream. But what kind of family growls at killers...so Im scratching that off my list. There were branches and bushes moving but it stopped as soon as it started. Maura shrugged "Maybe it was the wind" What kind of wind growls and makes clicking sounds...Maura" She just sighed and said "Let's just go" We both turned around to leave and then out of no where a circular like blade flew and hit me in my side, spraying blood from my waist but retracted back to the person who threw it. I turned around and roared but was kicked in the stomach sending me flying into Maura. The giant we were facing roared a much louder roar than mine and when he did that others like him popped up out of no where...surrounding us like a fence.

CLIFF HANGER

Okay i do know this was pretty sucky but please review.


End file.
